ASDF Teen Titans Style
by Green and purple hero
Summary: Summary: This story means a lot to me as it is my comeback ( read authors note.) it will be comedy focused. It will be styled like ASDF Movies, however you don't have to be a fan to read this. Read for a comedy story of your favorite heroes, and there silly antics. ( not like teen titans go, however some references will be made.) may or may not include terra bashing ( with warning)


**I left fan fiction for a year. I abandoned my fans. That is something no writer should do. However, I learned from it and that is what is important. I will never commit such a sin again! And for all of you who are interested here is my story. **

**My story: I was a fan fiction writer. I landed on average 5 reviews a chapter which to me was fine. I had a friend Saravv75. We would often Pm. We started a story together and all was great. However one day she chose to stop writing tt fanfics. I was sad yet I still tried to write. Yet however with her departure I achieved I writers block that would not disappear. And so I left fanfiction.**

**During my time away from fanfiction. I would write stories, and from time to time a teen titans fanfiction idea would pop up. These ideas often came by reading the fanfiction of others. Recently I read fanfiction written by AJ Scarlet, and read over my pm's from saravv75. Together they convinced me to give fanfiction another chance with new writing skills and ideas. ( my grammar may not be perfect because I will be working from a phone though.)**

*** end of my story ***

**Shout- outs to:**

**Aj scarlet **

**And Saravv75**

**Summary: This story means a lot to me as it is my comeback ( read authors note.) it will be comedy focused. It will be styled like ASDF Movies, however you don't have to be a fan to read this. Read for a comedy story of your favorite heroes, and there silly antics. ( not like teen titans go, however some references will be made.) may or may not include terra bashing. However there will be warning to terra fans on the top of those chapters... Thank you**

**One last thing the chapters will be named after the main character and or something that will be shown in each story ( example: chapter 1 raven. Or chapter 1: do the Harlem shake! ... Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Nor do I own ASDF Movies or Teen Titans go! I almost forgot to say I don't own Bohemian Rhapsody Injustice or Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

** Raven**

**1: ** Cyborg and Beast Boy walk into the main room. Cyborg opens the refrigerator, and the two look in. There they see a delicious Apple pie. They looked at each other, then at the pie, and then back at each other. And then, they started to sing. " When I say " they started. Raven who sat

Unnoticed on the couch knew what was about to happen. " oh hell no" she shouted. The two friends turned quickly frightened by her sudden outburst. " not this again" she continued. " Azarath Metrione" she began to chant " holy shit she doing her chant" beast boy noted. "Run for your life" Cyborg screamed.

Static static topic change static static...

**2.** Raven walked down the hall. She than walked up to Starfires door, she punched in the pass code and walked in. The empath stood shocked at what she saw. There Raven saw Robin dressed in nothing but underwear and the top half of his uniform. When she looked to the left, she found something much worse.

Starfire was in her uniform, however a Slade mask covered her face. And then things got worse. Sexy crawling towards Robin. Starfire said "oh you've been such a bad apprentice robin." Raven let out a scream which alerted the couple of her presence. " it's not what it looks like" robin tried. Starfire looked hurt. "Did I not portray

You fantasy well Boyfriend Robin?" She asked. Raven ran away screaming!

**3. **Raven walked into the book store. She proceeded to her favorite section to look for books. She scanned the titles of the books and stopped at ... The Girl and the Beast: A Modern day Beauty and the Beast. It was a rather large book. Raven picked it up. She than examined it. She nearly died when she saw the author!

"Beast Boy wrote a book!" She shouted disturbing other shoppers. But Raven didn't care anymore. She was so confused. She burst into song. " is this the real life or is this just fantasy!"

Static static topic change static static

**4. **Raven, looked up from her book to see what Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing. They were playing "Injustice" it was a free play battle opening seen. Wonder Woman was shown. " your just your fathers servant Raven." Raven was shocked. " no

I'm not" she yelled at the television. Next she started to fight Beast Boys Character Raven. Raven was shocked. Injustice raven was purple. She ran down the hall wanting to see no more. She bumped into Robin. " I'm not purple" before shouting and running off. **(A/n: Raven is purple in injustice** **and she's evil! ( in the alternate dimension... But still it made me angry so I thought how would Raven feel. Btw no stealing this idea I plan to use it in more serious story sometime!)**

Static static topic change static static

**5.** " Azarath Metrione Zinthos" Raven continue chanting soon she realized that another voice was chanting with her. She opened her eyes turned her head and found Starfire meditating with her. " well she meditates with me sometimes" Raven mumbled.

" Azarath Metrione Zinthos " she started again. Yet again she heard several more voices. She opened her eyes, and discovered the rest of the was meditating with her now. " um ok... " Raven mumbled slightly louder.

"Azarath..." She was already distracted by more voices. She opened her eyes. " oh it's only Wally west and Slade she mumbled.

" Azarath... Wait Wally West and Slade she shouted. Her eyes snapped open. There she saw Not only Wally west ( Kid Flash) and Slade. She saw all of the villains and Titans. " What The Hell!" She shouted. Then her emotions exploded the television, and the group around Raven laughed.

* * *

**Well... What do you guys think. Not my best ever ill admit but hey... I'm rusty... Some characters may seem OOC for humor purposes**

**Things you should know about me ( in no specific order) **

**1. I used to be normal, but I'm crazy now.**

**2. I ship BB/Rae Kf/Jinx Cy/Bee and Rob/Star. Other than that I don't care but I won't venture out of those pairings.**

**3. I'm a guy ( if you didn't guess)**

**4. I'm not a Terra fan. However I don't hate her. Sometimes for comedic purposes I may Bash her but its not personal**

**Thank you **

**- GPH**


End file.
